


The Start Of A New School Year

by bloody_inspired_A5



Series: The Maze Runner: Hogwarts AU [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Gryffindor Brenda, Gryffindor Thomas, Hogwarts AU, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Hufflepuff Teresa, Multi, Ravenclaw Newt, Slytherin Aris, Slytherin Minho, Year Six, passing notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloody_inspired_A5/pseuds/bloody_inspired_A5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I thought it'd be cool to make an alternate universe for The Maze Runner, and what better universe than the wizardry world of Hogwarts!<br/>This is the first part of many :)<br/>-<br/>Thomas is going into his sixth year at Hogwarts and already, a certain Asian Slytherin has started flirting with Thomas.</p><p>This was going to be one tough year.<br/>-<br/>I hope you enjoy this series!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start Of A New School Year

"Thomas!"

The sixteen year old Gryffindor student, currently reading Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, jerked his head up to the sound of his name being called. He smiled at the voice's owner, his fellow Gryffindor, Brenda.

Thomas had arrived on Platform Nine and Three Quaters far too early for any normal students liking, but he liked being early every year so he could find a good carriage. He had three more close friends other than Brenda. They were Newt, a Ravenclaw, Aris, a Slytherin and Teresa, a Hufflepuff.

"Hey," Thomas smiled, moving his other books off the place next to him. Brenda sat down next to him. "You know, Tom, for a Gryffindor, you're pretty Ravenclaw," she chuckled, eyeing all the unnecessary books at Thomas' feet.

As soon as she spoke the word 'Ravenclaw', Newt walked in. Thomas laughed, "Speaking of, Hey Newt!"

Newt ruffled Thomas' hair before giving him a hug, and then one to Brenda. "Hey Tommy," the blonde Ravenclaw said. "Bloody Princess," nodding to Brenda, who laughed and shoved him.

When they all settled down in their carriage, Brenda started talking about her Summer in America. Newt giggled as she explained Disney Land to a very confused Thomas. 

"Wait, so cartoon characters? But in real life?!" 

"Yeah! It's awesome!"

"Pfft! Oh, Tommy, you're hilarious"

As the three students had their laugh, Aris and Teresa walked in, holding hands. Brenda gasped loudly. "Oh my god, Aris! You actually asked her out!" she squealed and hugged them both. Aris had always had a crush on Teresa, which no one blamed him for because Teresa was absolutely gorgeous. Brenda had always encouraged Aris to ask Teresa on a date, but he was afraid of being rejected by the most beautiful girl in the school. Thomas smiled as Brenda, Aris and Teresa sat down and talked as if no one else was in the room. Newt and Thomas, who were sitting opposite eachother by the carriage door, started a conversation about how excited they both were for this year's Defense Against The Dark Arts lessons.

Suddenly, outside the closed carriage door, a group of Slytherins went by laughing and talking to eachother. What they were doing in the Gryffindor's Carriages, Thomas didn't know. They peeked inside and waved manically at Aris, who laughed and waved back. 

One of the Slytherins, was just smiling at his friends, rolling his eyes as if what they were doing was too babyish for him. He was tall, Asian, buff-armed and Dear Lord was he hot. Unexpectedly, he glanced to where Thomas was sitting down. Thomas blushed and looked back to Newt, who was just looking miserably bored. Thomas then took a risk and glanced back at the hot guy.  _Oh Shit, he's still looking at me._  

Indeed, the hot guy was still looking at Thomas but he was also  _smirking._  

"Okay, come on guys," one of the other Slytherins said before carrying on walking straight ahead. The hot guy didn't move for a second, still looking seductively at Thomas. Before walking after his friends, he gave Thomas a wink and left.

Thomas felt his breath catch in his throat and his blush turn to a very dark red. He turned back before opening his book and continued to read. After ten seconds, Thomas realised it was too quiet. He looked up from his book to see if his friends were okay.

Brenda, Newt, Aris and Teresa were all staring at Thomas, jaws-dropped.

"W-what?" Thomas asked, glancing behind himself.

"Thomas, did you not see that or something?!" Brenda suddenly squeaked. Thomas made a confused face. "MINHO LEE WINKED AT YOU!" she shrieked. 

"O-oh, yeah I saw," he mumbled, before dipping his head back into the book.

"Thomas, Minho never winks at anybody!" Aris said loudly, so he could catch Thomas' attention. "I would know, he's in my House. He never eyes the girls or guys!" 

"Guys, it's most likely nothing. I was looking at him first, he was probably teasing," Thomas replied, really wanting to continue reading. 

"Tommy, you are the most oblivious person ever, I swear to God," Newt said, chuckling while shaking his head.

"OH MY GOD!" Brenda continued to shriek. "THE HOTTEST GUY IN THE SCHOOL HAS A THING FOR THOMAS!" 

Thomas groaned and put his head in his hands. "Brenda, he most definitely does not have 'a thing' for me."

 

The ride to Hogwarts took so long, it was like God wanted Thomas to be stuck in a train with a hyperactive Brenda.

 

Once sat down in the Great Hall and all the first years were sorted, Thomas deeply regretted Brenda being placed into Gryffindor. 

"Oh my Gosh, you two would make the cutest couple in the world!" she was now saying, tugging on Thomas' arm excitedly.

"Brenda, It.Was.Nothing," Thomas said for the one hundredth time. 

"Ooh, I wonder what your sex would be like? I bet you'd be bottom. He's definitely a top,"

"Brenda!" Thomas gasped, shoving Brenda in the shoulder and making her laugh.

Suddenly Thomas felt a quick tap on his right shoulder and turning round he saw the same group of Slytherin boys he'd seen on the train earlier on, now walking down to find a place on the Slytherin table behind the Gryffindor's. One of the boys glanced back at Thomas and winked.  _Oh my God, it was Minho_. Thomas blushed a dark red again, making Minho's smile turn into a wide grin.

Thomas was pretty relieved that Minho had done that because Thomas couldn't deny that he'd do anything for a guy like that, but he was also pretty annoyed because if Brenda had seen that she would DEFINITELY NEVER EVER SHUT UP.

Thomas crossed his toes that Brenda hadn't seen.

"WOWOWOWOWOWOW OH MY FUCKING GOD I WAS RIGHT I WAS RIGHT!"

Thomas groaned long and hard.

 

The following day's first class was Charms. Brenda was jumping all over the place because fortunately and unfortunately for Thomas, the Slytherins would be joining them. 

As Brenda, Aris and Thomas sat together with Thomas in the middle of the two, Brenda squeezed Thomas' arm and signalled behind him. Thomas turned around to see Minho sitting RIGHT BEHIND HIM. Before Minho could catch Thomas looking, Thomas looked straight ahead again.  _At least he's behind me_ Thomas thought gratefully.

The class began with charms theory, which was boring to most people, but Thomas found it quite interesting. Annoyingly though, the Syltherin behind him, next to Minho, wouldn't stop whispering to his friend and Thomas couldn't stand it. 

Apparently, neither could Professor Flitwick.

"Aron Delby! Stop talking! I don't want to have to move you."

The class went on normally and quietly until Aron randomly broke into a fit of laughter. Professor Flitwick strictly placed his wand on the desk.

"Mr Delby, swap places with Mr Green, please,"

Thomas' heart sank. 

Brenda let out a squeak of delight and gave Thomas a poke. "Shut up," Thomas muttered bitterly to her as he gathered up his things and sat down next to Minho.

The class continued but Thomas couldn't concentrate, not with Brenda glancing back at him every second and ESPECIALLY not with Minho nudging Thomas' feet with his own. Thomas tried to ignore him. Really, he did.

He just failed miserably.

Thomas turned his head to Minho.

 _"What?"_ He mouthed.

Minho smirked and scribbled something down on to a piece of crappy paper. He then dropped it on the floor by his feet and using his right foot, he pushed the note to Thomas' feet. Thomas reached down and picked up the note.

_**You're cute** _

Thomas had to cover his mouth to stop an inhuman noise from coming out. Thomas couldn't and wouldn't dare look at Minho. Instead, he just scribbled back his own reply.

**_Oh, thanks. I don't think so, but it's nice of you to say so anyway. You're really hot._ **

Thomas winces as he passes it back to Minho, blushing again, hoping he wasn't too forward. Minho's smile while reading the note makes Thomas' heart skip a beat and his face flush redder.

Thomas is surprised when he gets another note back.

_**You look lovely flushed too** _

Thomas smiles and tries to hide it in his hands, making Minho let out a quiet laugh. 

" _Wingardium Leviosa_ ," came Professor Flitwick's voice. Alarmed, Thomas tried to move the notes away, but Flitwick's spell picked one of the notes up.

"Let's see what Mr Green was so happy about," the Professor said snarkly.

_Oh shit, he's going to read it aloud!_

" _Incendio!_ " 

Everyone gasped as the note burst into flames in Professor Flitwick's hand. Brenda quickly put her wand away, but everyone had already heard her. 

"Ms Esposito! Detention!" Professor Flitwick cried.

Brenda rolled her eyes, being so used to detention that she spent most of her time there.

 

At the end of the class, Thomas waited outside the door for Brenda to exit the class.

"Brenda, I seriously owe you one," Thomas said as the two walked down the hallway, on their way to Herbology with Ravenclaws. Brenda slung her arm around Thomas' shoulders.

"Don't worry, I already know what I want as payment," she said.

"Shoot," Thomas said as they walked out of the castle, on their way to the Greenhouses.

"Tell me what the notes said."

"How did I not see this coming," Thomas groaned. "But okay, I'll tell you in the dormitory tonight, okay?"

"Yay!"

****

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading part one of The Maze Runner: Hogwarts AU!  
> If I get a good amount of feedback, I'll upload part two quickly!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are ALWAYS appreciated x  
> Comments are ALWAYS replied to :)
> 
> -IMPORTANT NOTICE-  
> The next part of this story will not be in the form of a chapter, but as a new 'work' but still in the 'Maze Runner: Hogwarts AU' Collection :)


End file.
